Good Morning
by Snikee
Summary: On this day we follow the straw hat pirates as they go through their usual morning routine. Another chaotic morning a midst the calm seas. Set between Thriller Bark and Sabaody.


The Thousand Sunny, Friday, 5:35 AM.

* * *

*bere bere bere*

_**Oh Nami-san!**_

_**Fly into my protective arms and I'll send that green monster flying with my blazing gentleman's kick. Haaa-haaaa!**_

*bere bere bere*

_**Stop right there you marimo monster… I will not stand idly by as you continue to harass my precious Nami-san, now feel my spicy wrath! I can flambé even shitty moss balls into a delicacy. My sweet Nami will thoroughly enjoy devouring you! **_

_**Gyaaaaah!**_

*bere bere bere*

_**Oh Sanji-kun, my prince! You defeated that horrible horrible monster with a single kick, my hero! Let's run in slow motion across the sunset and seal our love with a passionate kiss!**_

_**Why of course my sweet Nami-san, nothing will make me happier! Ha-haaa! **_

_**Oh Sanji-kun, I need you to know exactly how I feel… I…**_

*BERE BERE BERE*

"What my sweet Nami-san? What does 'bere bere bere' mean my love?"

"Yohoho I think it means it's time to wake, Sanji-san. It sounds like the den den mushi alarm."

"What?" Sanji's vision slowly focused in on the darkness around him. The red-orange tones from the imaginary beachside sunset he was in a few moments ago were replaced by the eerily silent blackness of the night. This realization was painful, he was not going to lie. But after a painful realization the best thing to do was to look at positives. It always worked in the mind of the cook. For example, one good thing waking up brought him every morning was being able to shower his sweet Nami-san and Ro-

"AAAAARGH!... WHAT THE HELL?!" Brook's skeletonized face was inches from Sanji's own, staring intently at Sanji with a creepy smile plastered on his shitty face. Sanji immediately bolted upright from the bed and tried to move as far away from the skeleton as he could.

"Ah. Ohaaayoooo Gozaimasuuuuu Sanjii-saaaaan~. Let's welcome the morning with a song! Any requests?" He asked while he immediately started playing a song of his own choosing on his violin. _Shitty skeleton, interrupting my lovely thoughts of the ladies with that ugly mug of his._ Sanji got off the bed and started looking around for a fresh suit and his pack of cigarettes, stopping only to take a look out the window. It was still completely dark out there, you wouldn't think it was morning already.

"Shitty skeleton. Quit asking that if you never wait for a response." Sanji stated as he scratched his head while picking up the things he needed in order to start the day, his head was obviously already missing the softness of the pillow. A pillow almost as soft as a woman's breast. _Almost._

"Yohoho!" The skeleton simply laughed off the remark and continued his playing. The snores of the fellow shipmates in the men's cabin were a little less audible now. As usual the little knuckleheads hadn't heard anything of what just transpired in the cabin just now. They were capable of sleeping through a marine sneak attack, bombs and explosives included. They'll wake up once Brook has gone through a few numbers, that would be when noise would finally start register in their sleep driven minds.

"When I heard the den den mushi alarm, it scared me to death! Ah, although I am already dead. Yohoho!" Brook mentioned this as Sanji made his way toward the door. No early morning was complete without one of his infamous skull jokes as Sanji had come to learn. By now he had heard a million of them, but it still made him secretly crack a smile this early in the morning.

"I also hit my head on the top bunk when I jolted upwards from the shock. I think it might turn into a nasty bruise later. Although… I HAVE NO SKIN TO BRUISE YOHOHO! SKUUULLL JOOOKEEE~." The violin playing suddenly became more intensive as he laughed at his own jokes. Okay, one joke early in the morning was entertaining. Two jokes was pushing the boundaries of his patience.

"I'm going to shower then get started on breakfast. I think it'll be French toast with fried eggs on the side today." He exited the cabin without listening to a response from Brook, since he himself was still contemplating how he would put the dish together. As his brain was busy figuring out the mechanics for cooking the dish, his eyes spotted something green sprawled out on the lawn of the Sunny. He reached for his first cigarette of the day and held it in his mouth as he surveyed the scene before him. _Ah look….. The shitty Marimo didn't sleepwalk into the ocean. How unfortunate._

_Wait._

_Didn't the little shit have the last watch last night?! _

He stalked over to the snoozing swordsman to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Sure enough, the closer he got the more evident the loud snoring became. With one frustrated kick he woke Zoro up instantaneously, causing the swordsman to grunt loudly and angrily.

"WHAT THE HELL ERO-COOK! YOU ALREADY PICKIN' A FIGHT?" Zoro shouted as soon as he recovered and stood to his feet. Sanji just kept glaring daggers at him, waiting for some realization from the swordsman of what he did wrong. When it was apparent the Marimo had nothing to say for himself, he gave Zoro a shove and pointed to the floor where he was lying to seconds ago.

"Could you please tell me WHY you were sleeping like a little baby while you had WATCH?! I knew the task was too arduous for a shitty Marimo like you who probably needs to rest after spending a day lugging those oversized biceps of yours around."

"Say that again. GO. ON." Zoro continued his shouting as he partly unsheathed one of his swords. _Typical Moss-Head._

"Yeah, just keep shouting so the WHOLE CREW can hear about your incompetence as a watchman." Sanji said as he finally lit the cigarette he's been holding in between his lips the entire time.

"Heh, just as I thought. Too scared to say it again after all." Zoro said with a smirk as he feigned dropping his guard.

"EH?" Sanji's face contorted in one of sheer indigence as his leg lifted off the ground in preparation for battle.

_You asked for it Marimo…._

* * *

"Heh, just as I thought. Too scared to say it again after all."

She opened an eye as she silently followed the argument going on right above them. Despite being asleep not two minutes ago, she had been eavesdropping since the moment Cook-san found Kenshi-san asleep. She hadn't made the effort in sprouting an ear somewhere to listen better, they were being loud enough as it was.

"EH?"

She couldn't help but giggle at the Cook's response. They're fights were entertaining to say the least and she loved how they would have so much energy already so early in the morning. The snoring monster beside her seemed to have registered an unfamiliar noise in the room as his breathing seemed to have disrupted from its natural rhythm and his face twitched slightly. She remained as silent as a mouse as she watched what his next reaction would be. The heavy metallic arm holding her close to him hadn't moved an inch, judging by the lack of motion from underneath her pillow. She was sandwiched between his gigantic mechanic arm and his massive chest, a pillow behind her for comfort. He was always concerned with her comfort while sleeping together, the cyborg seemed paranoid he would accidentally crush her to bits if he rolled over. It was laughable to her, since she was the one with the ability to sprout titanic limbs from the ground. If someone had the ability to crush the other into a puddle it would be her. Still, the sweetness would make her smile none the less.

After a good minute his breathing seemed to even out once again and the loud snoring followed not long after. _I don't think he's getting up soon…_ She had been careful not to move an inch since she woke up so she wouldn't give it away that she had awoken. She carefully moved her arm away from its resting place between the two of them and slid it up the side of his chest, with the softest touch imaginable. Her eyes examining his face for any signs of him awakening.

Once her arm rested upon on his bare chest, she shifted her form slightly so that her face was hovering slightly over his shoulder. Without wasting another second, she began her onslaught of kisses. Starting with his shoulder, moving into his neck gradually. Her plan was for him to be awake by the time she reached his face and mouth. Then the fun would really begin.

After a few moments she could tell which part of him was the first one to wake. She moved her body slowly and steadily upwards until she was completely on top of him, her legs parted at his hip. And before long she felt a very familiar robotic hand start cupping her backside, urging her upwards. Wordlessly he gave her enough of a shove that she unintentionally connected with his lips, way before she intended to. It seemed to her that he had little patience this morning and was already tugging her black nightgown upwards and giving the flesh it covered an occasional good squeeze. _He seems to be serious._ She mused as she felt him intensifying the kiss further.

In the exact moment she got confident that she finally started regaining the upper hand in this, he surprised her entirely by shifting the both of them and pinning her down on the bed. The sudden movement made her yelp in a complete and utter un-Robin like manner as he was now hovering on top of her, her hands held down together by his massive one. There was certainly quite a bit of pressure being put on her hands, but the numb feeling it caused aroused her further. She caught a glimpse of his smirk of satisfaction before it faded to a more serious expression.

"Congratulations Nico-babe, you have awoken the super-beast." He growled into her ear before going straight for his intended target between her legs.

"Fr-…. AGH… FRANKY!" She stupidly shouted out his name unintentionally as she felt his cold steel nose connect with the most sensitive part of her body. _He always seems to forgets about that nose of his._

The feeling of cold steel against her warmth was enough to jolt her awake completely, but fortunately he was quickly making up for it as she was already starting to breathe loudly. Her hands were no longer being held down by Franky but they remained over her head and were now searching for the headboard. She needed something to hold onto before she started to ride Franky's mouth completely. Her never resting ears picked up a noise approaching them, but she was too close to climaxing to properly sprout an eye outside to check it. She slowly closed her eyes and searched within herself for the willpower to sprout an ear right now.

The absolute second she figured out that it was just Brook making his rounds playing his violin, she put an end to her concentration and let the pleasure completely overtake her and parted her lips to let the loud moans finally escape. Her breathing quickly turned erratic as the sensations became too much for her to handle. The experience was quite exhilarating, having a song playing in the background as she let herself lose control completely. She gave a powerful scream and arched her back almost completely off the bed, her hands left the headboard and mercilessly took hold of Franky's blue hair. She didn't care anymore if anyone heard. She did not care.

_T-timber…._

* * *

As he spied from afar how two of his male crewmembers stalked away from each other angrily after a quick brotherly sparring match, he continued his violin playing on the bow of the ship. He always watched the sunrise as he poured his heart and soul in the melody he was playing. This was a morning ritual he never missed and would never want to miss for the rest of his days. He often wondered if Laboon was watching the sunrise every morning as well, in hope of seeing a pirate ship coming in the distance. _One day you will see our magnificent Lion-chan, ah I mean Sunny-chan, approaching from the distance… Laboon. One day._

The sun had slowly risen above the horizon and continued painting the skies with marvelous colors, making the dark blues into lighter tones. After years of seeing nothing but the darkness, he had come to appreciate the sun and its marvels more and more every blessed day on this ship.

Now that the sun had completely risen, he had work to do. He would be a lousy musician if he was unable to wake his fellow crewmembers up with a harmonious tune every morning. Before long he slowly walked the ship up and down, stopping briefly at every door that had a snoozing straw-hat pirate behind it. As he approached the small staircase that led towards Franky-san and Usopp-san's workshop, that also eventually turned into Franky-san's bedroom, he heard a familiar voice shout something. It sounded like Franky-san's name. _I wonder if Franky might have already managed to get in trouble with one of the girls._

He laughed quietly as he continued his playing, halfheartedly listening to what was going on inside the workshop. Until the moment he heard something that could not have been mistaken by anything other than a gluttonous moan.

"Eh?" He nearly stopped playing entirely as his thoughts quickly took a turn for the perverted. He could feel his cheeks becoming hotter. _Ah, although I don't have cheeks._ He tilted his head slightly in hopes of hearing some more, tilting his body in such a manner that he was bound to lose balance at some point. He deducted that it was definitely Robin-san in there, though it did not surprise him in the least. The two had notoriously been spending the night together every night for the last week. He considered walking down the stairs towards the door and putting an ear to the door. _Ah although I don't have one! Yohoho! But no one would notice right?!_

"Oi, Brook. Is Franky not up yet?" Came the question from Zoro that nearly made him fall over completely. _Where did he come from?_

"Z-Z-Zoro-san! You almost scared me to death! Ah, although I am already dead. YOHOHO!"

"Yeah I get it." He said simply before quickly rushing down the stairs and impatiently tossing Franky's door open, his mouth slightly parted in an attempt to start shouting something at him from the door. The swordsman was met with a 2x4 chucked at his head before he had a chance to say what he wanted.

"WHAT THE HELL FRANKY?" He shouted instead when he regained his balance. His hand feeling around his nose area for blood.

"SUUUPER NOT COOL BRO'! GET THE HELL OUT." Brook heard Franky shout from inside his room. He desperately wanted to get a glimpse of the room, but he was terrified of being spotted by Franky. Or even worse…. Robin.

"LOCK THE DAMN DOOR THEN! AGH! AND WE'RE ON A SCHEDULE IN CASE YOU FORGOT!" He said as he confirmed that there was indeed blood coming out of his nose and checking it if it was broken as well. When he heard that, Brook assumed that Zoro was referring to the fact the swordsman and shipwright made a pact a few weeks ago to do their lifting and other general bodybuilding routines together to improve each other's abilities better. Brook was sure Franky wasn't as serious about it as Zoro was, since Franky was more interested in body sculpting and Zoro about improving his performance in battles in general.

"I suuuper forgot about that. My bad, bro'. Give me two minutes- AGH F… T-… T- Ten minutes then… Damnit woman!" It seems Robin was definitely in there as well, she always seemed to get her way when Franky was around. Much to Franky's torment sometimes.

"Whatever!" Zoro shouted as he slammed the door shut and grudgingly made it back up the stairs, holding his nose.

"Oi, you think this is broken?" He asked as soon as he saw Brook again. He tilted his head upwards and let go of his nose for Brook to see. It seemed the swordsman was hoping for a 'No' so that he wouldn't have to go to Chopper's office this early in the morning already.

"It might be best to let Chopper-san take a look at that after all." Brook informed him calmly, while offering a tissue for the blood.

"Great." Zoro grunted while accepting the tissue and turning to head over to Chopper's little medical room.

"Oh Zoro, by the way…."

"Yeah what?"

"You didn't happen to see Robin-san's panties anywhere in that room while you were down there did you?" He asked with a devious laugh as his own nose started spewing blood from it. Zoro rolled his eyes and kept walking in the direction he was heading towards.

"Don't you have some music to play?" He shouted before climbing the staircase.

"Yohohoho! Indeed I do." He said to himself as he picked up his violin and resumed his playing.

* * *

"Don't you have some music to play?"

Chopper could hear Zoro's deep voice from all the way inside the men's cabin. His two companions in there with him still seemed to be asleep somehow with so much commotion going on outside already. Usopp had been tossing and turning for the last ten minutes, so Chopper guessed he would be up soon enough. Luffy on the other hand, had a habit of only waking up when he sensed that Sanji was calling everyone in for breakfast. But like every morning, Dr. Chopper had no time for lazying around sleeping until breakfast. Nope. The doctor plays an essential part in a crew's early morning routine. Namely, sorting out the crew's daily medication, supplements and vitamins. Always making sure they take them all at the appropriate times. Chopper would hate to think what would happen if he wasn't there to monitor it. No one would bother with vitamins, Zoro would forget his healing medication, Brook would mess up his daily calcium dose. _PANDEMONIUM! _

But no fear. Dr. Chopper takes his daily tasks super seriously and is thankfully here to prevent disaster! _Gyahaha! That's right! These fools better start appreciating me more! GO DR. CHOPPER! _

"Wah?"

Chopper slowly turned his head in the direction of the sound. It sounded like Luffy said something. _Crap! Did I say that out loud?! _He saw that Luffy was still in bed, half sitting and staring at Chopper with a passive look on his face. Chopper examined Luffy carefully, hoping against all odds that he was still half asleep.

"L-Luffy?" Chopper asked carefully before witnessing Luffy drop straight down back into bed like he never woke up in the first place. _Eh?!_

Officially giving up on the matter, Chopper finally headed out the door to get started with his work. Coincidentally, as soon as he stepped out he met Zoro outside his door walking around while holding his nose.

"Good morning Zoro!" He said with his usual high voice and chipper smile. Zoro, however, didn't seem too excited about seeing Chopper. It wasn't typical behavior for the swordsman and it worried Chopper instantly. _What's the matter with Zoro? _

"Hey... uh Chopper." He said while turning his head slightly away from Chopper. Chopper kept staring intently at Zoro's face until he noticed there was a line of blood running down the side of his face. _EH?! _

"Z-Zoro! What happened? Why.. W-WHY-WHA THE SUN IS BARELY UP AND YOU'RE ALREADY BLEEDING?!" Chopper showed no mercy this time and it was obvious he couldn't comprehend how this crewmate of his could manage to get hurt as often as he did. Chopper let out a loud sigh of exasperation and started turning toward the infirmary.

"Come on Zoro, I think it might be broken." He swore he heard Zoro mumble something behind him.

"Oh! Zoro by the way, did that drug I gave you help the pain a little bit?" Chopper asked Zoro with a hopeful face, Zoro's wounds have not yet healed completely since the incidence at Thriller Bark and he had been experiencing episodic abdominal pains. Chopper spent a good part of the afternoon yesterday grinding herbs into pills for him. He had hoped it would at least help Zoro out a bit, he was always putting on a tough act but he was definitely in constant pain and Chopper felt horrible for not being able to ease it for him. But judging from the delayed response from his crewmate, it didn't look like it helped much after all.

"Uh yeah, sure. It did a good job knocking me out though. Didn't feel a thing after that." Zoro said after a while putting a hand on top of Choppers head. Chopper knew better, but it still made him extremely happy to know he did in fact make at least a bit of difference. _A small step, but still a step in the right direction! _

They entered the infirmary and Chopper got straight to business examining the degree of damage taken to Zoro's face, it had already begun to swell horribly.

"Zoro, how did you do this?" Chopper asked with a concerned face as he assessed the redness and swelling. Zoro remained silent for a little bit, as if silently trying to say that he'd rather not talk about it, but Chopper crossed his hooves over his furry chest making his determination apparent to not continue until he heard the truth.

"I got hit in the face with a 2x4….Alright?" He grunted out after a while, his eyes seemingly glued to the wall opposite them.

"Eh?! How?!"

"None of your bussine- AGH DAMMIT CHOPPER!" Zoro exclaimed in anger as Chopper poked at the wound a little rougher than necessary, warning Zoro that he better continue his explanation.

"Did Sanji kick your butt?" Chopper asked innocently, knowing that this was the easiest way to get the hopeless idiot talking.

"WHAT?! HELL NO… Okay, Franky chucked it at me because I walked in on him and Robin doing it in his cabin." Chopper's face distorted into one of disgust as he started to feel sympathy towards the swordsman for witnessing that. And at the same time he thanked their lucky stars that none of the perverts were the ones to walk in on them. Then Chopper would have had bigger problems than fixing a broken nose.

"Or maybe it was that damn onna who chucked it at me… I don't remember." Zoro exclaimed as his face started to twitch in anger thinking about it. In the back of his head, Chopper thought that it was most probably Robin who threw it, Franky wouldn't have such a quick reaction after being interrupted like that. He decided it was best to not to share his thoughts with the swordsman, seeing how he was muttering curses and swearing profusely under his breath.

In a matter of moments he had thoroughly diagnosed the nose as definitely broken and with a few calculated and skilled maneuvers, he managed to bandage it up properly. Admittedly, it look hilarious and it took great effort not to laugh at the result, but it had to be done. With a few extra healing herbs and Chopper's own extraordinary medicine he should be fine in a week. _Doctorine should see me now, I am breaking records!_

"Ghihihi~" Chopper giggled to himself as he reached into his drawer for his pad and paper. This event, irrelevant as it may be, needed to be recorded in Zoro's medical history.

"Do you seriously have to write that down?" Zoro asked as he spied Chopper reaching for Zoro's medical file in his cabinet.

"Yep. You may or may not know, but bloody noses can seem insignificant on its own, but it can also be signs of coagulatory diseases such as hemophilia and you could be hemorrhaging internally for all we know. But I'll write down that you experienced blunt trauma to your nose for now." Chopper informed him with a cheeky smile as he wrote down his conclusions.

"Uh.. Sure." Zoro just blinked at him like he had spoken poneglyph or something.

"Hey, so I can go now right?" He asked hopefully towards the doctor, who was completely encased in his writing. Chopper didn't turn around, but instead tilted his head slightly towards a table in the corner.

"Yeah you can go, but can you please carry that tray into the galley for me? I'll be right behind you." He just fixed Zoro's broken nose, so Chopper can at least use him as a temporary errand boy. _Hehehe_. Chopper once again started giggling like an evil genius and caused a few sensors in Zoro's head to be set off.

"Uh yeah sure." He responded skeptically while Chopper had his back turned to him. Zoro disliked being in the infirmary even though he was the one who wound up being the one crewmember besides Chopper who frequented it the most, he had to get out of there. Zoro grabbed the tray and left as quickly as he could. Yelling "I'm not your errand boy by the way!" as he left with a smirk on his face. He seemed like an idiot to most of the crew, but Roronoa Zoro was not as dense as they made him out to be most of the time. Chopper stopped writing as the words registered in his head.

"EH?!" The shock on his face was clear as day and one question screamed throughout his clever, but very gullible mind.

_Z-Zoro can READ MINDS?!_

* * *

_So… Much… Noise… _

_Already…._

An audible grunt could be heard from her as she stepped away from the mirror and slipped on her bathrobe over her sleep attire. Skimpy old t-shirt and panties basically. It was needless to say she was not a morning person, not before her morning shower anyway. She was an avid fan of sleeping, and disliked being woken up by idiots screaming to each other on the ship this early in the morning.

"I'm not your errand boy by the way!" She heard Zoro yell for what seemed like the millionth time this morning as she combed through her hair quickly before putting it up with a few pins. Her hair has been growing nicely ever since she joined this crew. Now that there was no need to keep it short in case she needed a quick get away after a heist, she had learned the hard way that the big ugly bad guys always went for the hair first when trying to get a hold of you. Trying to humiliate you after they were the ones who had just been robbed by a little girl.

"Pussies." She muttered to herself as she finished the final touches on her hair. The thought of them alone just made her want to spit on the sheer memory of all of them. Deciding not to dwell uselessly on past memories, she proceeded to get up and look for Robin, so that she could finally get that shower she needed. She was dying for a shower, but she was also dying for a juicy story. Robin had spent the night yet again with the shipwright and she wanted the dirty details on him asap. She felt her mood start to improve as she made her way to the door, maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all. She could work on a tan and the paper was due to arrive any minute now. With a hint of a smile starting to appear on her face, she moved forward and finally reached the door. Her hand abruptly stopped in its tracks when she gripped the handle though. _What…. Is this feeling?_

She felt the uneasiness she always got right before a big storm would spontaneously hit them or when…. She grunted and threw the door open wildly, there was no need to finish that thought. It was already obvious to her what was happening. Her anger radiated off her as she took a deep breath to start yelling to whoever was responsible.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHERE THE HELL IS THIS SHIP GOING?!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, stopping various crewmembers in their tracts. Usopp had coincidentally also come out of the men's cabin at the same time as Nami had come out of hers, but after her outburst he turned around wordlessly and walked back into the men's cabin with sweat dropping from his forehead.

"Huh? That's a stupid question to ask since you're the navigator…" Came the response from their captain, who sat on the figurehead across the ship but managed to stretch his head all the way toward her in a matter of seconds. She could feel her left eyebrow twitch as she tried to keep herself as composed as possible.

"I know that….." She responded slowly between gritted teeth. She raised her hand and softly grabbed his ear before suddenly yanking it harshly, causing the captain to shout in surprise. Between the muttering and cursing from their captain, she tried to think clearly to remember who had been assigned the last watch last night. _Robin had the first watch…. Then Zoro…._

"ZZZZOOOOOR- What the…." Her angry shout was interrupted by a sensation under her foot, in her distraction she let go of the captain's ear much to his relief and his head snapped back towards his body on the other half of the ship. She lifted her bare foot to look at what she stepped on and noticed immediately that it was red, almost orange. And it closely resembled blood. Why would there be blood on the-

"You gotta be kidding me, WHO THE HELL ALREADY MANAGED TO START BLEEDING AT THIS HOUR?!" She asked, loudly, with even more power and frustration than before.

"Will you please quit your screeching woman, it's mine. I hit my face." Zoro calmly informed her nonchalantly as he walked out of the galley and tactfully stepped out of the way just in time to avoid a frying pan flying in his direction. Nami could hear Sanji screaming obscenities towards Zoro for insulting her like that.

"Missed me, ero-cook." Zoro said before he slammed the galley door shut behind him.

"How did you hit it? You look terrible." Nami observed out loud, causing him to flush a shade of red and turn away. He seemed aggravated to her.

"Mind your business why don't you. I don't know if you heard but the ship is straying off course, navigator." He mumbled quietly, but still plenty audible for Nami to hear.

"YEAH ABOUT THAT- HEY COME BACK HERE!" Her shouts were in vain, since he climbed up to the crow's nest without even blinking at her shouts. In the background she saw that Franky walked out of his workshop and stretched his usual super unnecessary pose before heading towards the crow's nest as well. She shrugged it off and told him to please turn the helm 40 degrees portside for her. Nobody cared about going off course, but will audibly complain when they hear that our arrival to the next island will be delayed.

"So Nami, when are we getting to the next island?" She grunted silently and ignored the question from the once again disembodied head of their beloved captain. She pushed it aside and put her hands on her hips instead of answering. _This is EXACTLY what I'm talking about._

"Will someone please clean this up?" She asked at no one in particular as she pointed towards the bloody floor, expecting someone to respond in three, two, one-

"RIGHT AWAY NAMI-SWAAAN! ~ YOU LOOK GLORIOUS THIS MORNING, I MUST SAY. I AM BLINDED BY YOUR BEAUTY ONCE MORE."

"Thank you Sanji-kun." She said with a sweet smile as he rushed out of the galley with a mop already in hand and complimentary hearts for eyes.

"Roooobiiiiin!" She shouted audibly enough for her to hear, wherever she was. Nami could never outright yell at Robin after all.

"I'm right here." Came the calm response from Robin, who was already standing near the door leading the bath.

"Good. Let's take a shower already, I've got SOMEONE'S body fluids on me right now and I'd like to wash off already!" She shouted loudly upwards in the direction of the crow's nest.

"As do I…" Robin just smiled at her and followed her in, whispering ever so softly that she probably thought it was only audible to herself. Unfortunately for her, Nami's hearing was top notch.

_Let the questioning begin…_

* * *

"Good. Let's take a shower already, I've got SOMEONE'S body fluids I'd like to wash off already!"

_What the… What's going on out there? I-Is it safe now?_

Usopp peaked out of the window in the men's cabin and tried to make out if Nami was still angry. Even though she was still yelling at people, the best way to tell was to see if her eyes screamed bloody murder. Just then he saw her walk away into the bathroom talking to Robin, leaving Sanji behind with his mop. _Okay good, my penetrating stare must have scared her off for now. What else could I have expected, the poor girl never stood a chance against the manly powers of the great CAPTAIN USOPP'S stare of death! I developed this power at the tender age of seven when I alone fought off and conquered an enemy battalion of over fifty thousand men! Oh they tried to blind me with their fire breathing dragons, who spewed fire so incredibly hot it melted the rock I was hiding behin- uh… taking cover behind right into a puddle of mud and dust. But they couldn't melt away my eyes of steel, no matter how many times they tried! Ha-ha! After the courageous battle, I…_

His reminiscing was interrupted by a knock on the window he was still hiding under. He had completely forgotten he was hiding for a moment. He looked up carefully and breathed a sigh of relief as he spied that it was just Luffy pointing towards the galley door, drool was prominently dripping from the side of his mouth. _I better go before his eyes turn into takoyaki or something._

"Hey what were you doing in there? You know what's wrong with Nami? She nearly tore my ear off… Hey why are Franky and Zoro doing in the crow's nest? I wonder what Sanji made for breakfast." Usopp barely took a step out of the cabin before Luffy started with his questioning.

"I don't know." He figured this one answer was enough to answer them all at once. He didn't even bother explaining anything to the captain since he had the attention span of a cricket. His statement was confirmed within the minute as Luffy's nose sniffed out some delicious aroma coming from the galley and he was speeding off towards the source without saying another word. Usopp just stood there and sighed comically before following his captain into the galley.

The aroma that engulfed the galley was indeed nothing short of mouth watering. As usual Sanji had prepared not only enough food for the crew, but enough food for their captain. And everything managed to still look identical to eachother and incredibly appetizing. A depressing thought occurred to him just then. Nami and Robin had JUST walked into the bathroom. That could only mean that breakfast was still a LONG time away and Sanji served no one before he served the female members of the crew. Another sigh came out of him as he watched how Sanji fought off their captain to keep him from stuffing everything in his mouth in one helping. Thankfully a distraction entered the room at that moment, by the name of Toni Toni Chopper. It seemed his sensitive nose also detected the intoxicating aroma as he entered the galley.

"Sanji it smells great!" Chopper gave the cook a sincere compliment as he closed the door, causing the cook to grin widely at him. After that small exchange Chopper took a seat at the bar where his tray of meds was placed, carefully sorting through the contents with a small checklist. This somehow managed to snatch the attention of the captain away from the food.

"Hey Chopper, what'cha doing?" He asked while looking over Chopper's shoulder.

"I'm sorting through everybody's vitamins and medications." Chopper answered patiently as he finished checking off the last things on the list and bringing the tray over to the dining table. Passing seat by seat and dropping specific pills in each little cup already placed on the table.

"Our crew must be really sick. Jeez, look at how many pills we all take." The captain exclaimed as he peeked into his own cup. Seemingly noticing for the first time how many in fact he had to take every morning, his face immediately contorting into one of disgust. _He probably never even noticed he took pills, since he always shoved everything anywhere near his plate of food into his mouth in one go._

"They're all mostly vitamins and a few supplements. Like Franky for example, I give him a few milligrams of vitamin C and E to help fight off the oxidative stress the excessive iron in his body might be causing…"

As Chopper continued his enthusiastic explanation back at the bar, looking over his checklist once more, Usopp spied Luffy taking his glass of pills and switching it with someone else's. Usopp's jaw almost dropped to the floor as he silently motioned to Luffy that this was a BAD idea.

"…Or a few lutein and green tea extract supplements for Sanji's lungs. Nami and Robin are both on birth control…"

By now Usopp was making a clear x-sign with his arms as Luffy looked at him with a sad face, trying to look like a kicked puppy.

"Mine were big, I want the smaller pills." He mouthed to Usopp with a frown.

"…milk thistle extract for Zoro's liver since he doesn't know when to stop drinking…" Chopper was laughing at himself while Usopp smacked Luffy on the head for his stupidity.

"You can stuff an entire barbequed sea king in your mouth without complaining!" He whispered harshly at his captain. With another swift motion Luffy stretched an arm and took another cup in his hand and quickly switched it with another. Before he knew it, a barrage of arms were flying everywhere messing up every one of the cups. It scared Usopp a little when Luffy started laughing at his little 'prank'. Usopp was visibly starting to sweat now. _THIS IDIOT!_

"Oh and I can't forget to mention Calcium supplements for Brook! That would be bad." Thankfully Chopper was still continuing the explanation no one in particular was listening to and Sanji hadn't noticed a thing either. Usopp turned quickly, trying to remember which glasses Luffy swapped around. His eyes went up and down the table, but for the life of him he couldn't pinpoint where each one originally belonged. He was afraid of taking a guess and messing it up worse than it already was. As his hesitation continued, Chopper got off his bar stool and walked around the table again attaching little name tags to each plate. Not noticing that a change had occurred.

"And I haven't even started discussing the actual medication being taken. Ha-ha!" Chopper laughed audibly to the little funny he made. Usopp didn't have the heart to tell him what happened, a part of him wants to pretend he saw nothing and hope against all odds that Luffy somehow managed to switch them all back to their rightful places by accident.

"Ch-Cho-" He was cut short as he felt a light punch to his ribs knock the wind out of him, no surprise that it came from an outstretched hand.

"Serves them all right for being late for breakfast! How could they do this?" An upset looking Luffy informed him quietly with an obvious pout. _IS HE SERIOUSLY JUSTIFYING THIS?!_

_Enough is enough. There comes a time when a man has to do the right thing when it comes to the health of his fellow comrades. Even if he must walk into the fiery pits of the underworld to do it, staring the devil himself dead straight in the eye! When all is lost, a real man will walk in and restore order. Build a kingdom where once there stood nothing but ruins. All will scream his name in blazing glory- wait what was he supposed to be doing again?_

* * *

_Four hundred eighty eight… Four hundred eighty nine… Four hundred ninety… Four hundred ninety one…_

He and Zoro had been going all out for the last 10 minutes, they would do one set before breakfast and then two more after. This morning it seemed Zoro-bro wanted to push himself even further than yesterday. Franky had not told anyone, but yesterday Zoro had crashed after overdoing it and dropped to the floor, gigantic dumbbells and all. He had made Franky swear not to tell anyone, that if he didn't challenge himself every day it wouldn't be worth it. _He had a super point there, but there was no need to almost kill yourself on a daily basis._

_Four hundred ninety six… Four hundred ninety seven… Four hundred ninety eight… Four hundred ninety nine…_

_Five hundred._

Franky huffed loudly as he dropped the massive dumbbell back on the rack. First set done, finally time for breakfast. He looked over at Zoro in his corner. He was pushing seven hundred by now judging by the almost incoherent mumble of numbers coming from his mouth. He knew that no matter what he said to him, he would not stop until he reached at least a hundred more than yesterdays total. As he was thinking back to how much it was last time, he heard a loud bang coming from Zoro's direction. He turned to see that the dumbbell was on the floor beside him and Zoro- bro thankfully still conscious this time while panting heavily with a distant look in his eye.

Franky reached beside him and grabbed one of the water bottles on the sofa and quickly tossed it over to Zoro across the nest. Tired and all, he still caught the thing effortlessly mid-air without so much as looking up. This guy impressed Franky to no end sometimes. Franky walked over to one of the windows and looked down at his prized ship while downing gigantic gulps of water from his massive water bottle.

He spotted some movement coming from the men's cabin, Brook had finally put away his violin and was heading towards the galley for breakfast. And as soon as he disappeared from Franky's vision, out came a sight for sore eyes emerging from the bathroom. Steam poured out behind them as they stepped out, making them look even more divine than they already did. Robin especially. _Man, she is one super chick._

She looked like a goddess in that sundress she was wearing, it was not often she opted for something that wasn't super tight and revealing. She kept it simple today with a white dress that draped beautifully, still managing to compliment her super banging body.

"Franky can you tell me something?" He was surprised to hear Zoro speak so soon after a workout like that. When they were up here they barely spoke, probably only to ask to pass the water bottle and similar things.

"Sure thing bro." Franky answered without shifting his sight away from Robin, who was now entering the girls room to put away her nighties with Nami before heading to the galley for breakfast. Franky could sense Zoro was hesitating a bit with his question. _Could it be about the thing this morning?_ He was dreading something like that happening. He suspected that maybe Zoro would have had feelings for Robin, it wasn't super obvious or anything. But it was still enough to make him worry about it. After all, getting involved with Robin was dangerous business while in a pirate crew. Even if they were keeping it all on the down low to the best of their abilities. The last person he would have ever wanted to walk in on him and Robin like that was Zoro-bro. _I super hope that he's not jealous or anything. _It would eat him up inside if he was causing one of his little bro's pain like that.

"At first I thought I didn't care, but it's been bugging me all morning." Zoro said thoughtfully. _Damnit, here it comes. _

"… I gotta know for sure…"

"Super get on with it bro!" Franky was losing patience and he didn't like this feeling at all.

"Fine. I need to know which one of you chucked that 2x4 at my head earlier. Was it you or the dark onna?" Franky couldn't believe his ears.

"Wha?"

"Who threw it? If it was her than I need to do an extra set later. It fucking hurt." He repeated with a straight face, all the while pointing at his messed up nose.

"Are you serious?!" Franky laughed and wiped off the excess sweat off his face and sprayed the deodorant quickly before putting his shirt on. Zoro followed his example, while still expecting an answer from Franky.

"I need to know!" He shouted as Franky already started his descent from the crow's nest.

"Bro you better stop asking that question before something else get chucked in your direction." Franky shouted back as he landed back on the floor. Spotting Robin and Nami coming out of the girl's room and heading for the galley to join the others. He playfully sprinted towards the galley so that he would reach it before the girls and hold it open for them. This noble action won him a knowing smile from Robin.

_Heh. Can I be any more super this week?_

* * *

_Can't even answer a simple question. It was the woman who chucked the chunk of wood at me after all. I knew it._

Zoro stepped off the ladder and calmly made his way to the galley, his stomach indicating that it was about time breakfast got started. It was odd walking out here now that there was no one around. He could hear the faint noises coming from the galley, but besides that there was absolutely nothing else. The ocean was as calm as it could be and it stretched out as far as the eye could see. It wasn't often the ship was this silent, and it was probably for the best. It wouldn't be as entertaining being a part of any old pirate crew that actually played nicely with each other. _I'd pick this crew any day over some dull group of well behaved idiots. Rather have a crew who wouldn't hesitate to laugh at me, chuck large objects at me or kick me awake when I'm asleep…_

As he congratulated himself for being so damn near poetic and proving to everyone that he wasn't just some muscle head, he walked over to the galley and opened the door revealing a scene he was not expecting to see, yet in retrospect it was expected behavior from his crew.

Nami was on top of the dining table and was severely chocking the life out of the captain as the idiot cook halfheartedly cheered her on while looking at the wasted food all over the floor. His fury with the captain was obvious and no doubt wanted the pleasure of choking him himself, but as usual left the honors to Nami. Usopp was behind Nami, trying to pull her off of Luffy and thus preventing her from killing him as well. He kept shouting something about not knowing a thing.

Chopper was in the background crying in frustration surrounded by a bunch of colorful pills spread out on the floor. Brook was next to Chopper desperately repeating "I'm not going to get pregnant now am I doctor-san?". Zoro could swear he heard a skull joke somewhere in there as well, but with so much noise it was impossible to make out. He looked further and saw Robin look pale as a sheet as she stared at the scene unfold before her, hugging herself with her arms like she did often back in Enies Lobby. Zoro hadn't seen her look that scared since the whole Enies Lobby thing. Franky was just at a loss with what to do with everyone and screamed that they should quit it before they damage the ship further. He was the one holding Sanji back from helping Nami.

"What… the… hell…" That was all Zoro could say after witnessing such chaos occurring in such a short period of time.

_What the hell happened?_

* * *

**A/N: This has been the longest piece I've ever written in one go. I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to hear feedback! ****Let me know your thoughts, since this is completely based on how I imagine a typical morning to look like aboard the sunny. **

**Thank you so much for reading all the way through! Thanks also to ****Dragenruler**** for being my Beta!**

**P.S. I also wrote down what happened in the galley before Zoro walked in. If there is enough interest, I just might publish this separately in another chapter or something. I don't know. Lemme know :3**

**Until next time,**

**~Snikee**


End file.
